double_hex_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
CC-I-04 "Praal"
"One for five and five for one" - Iota-Class ARC motto *This Article Is A Sneak Peak To A New Character, basically, using any of this information in here is meta-gaming. Commander Praal Commander Praal was an Iota-Class Advanced Recon Commando during the time of the clone wars. He was one of the 5 selected clones in the secretive and lesser known "Iota" batch. Like all the other Iota-Class ARC's, Praal went through some of the toughest training on intelligence, secrecy, and stealth. The Iota-Class were far smarter than regular clones because of this training. These 5 clones were; * CC-I-01 * CC-I-02 * CC-I-03 * CC-I-04 "Praal" * CC-I-05 Biography Early Life Born on Kamino, Praal and his 4 other Iota ARC's were made to make and test Kamino's new intelligence training program. The 5 were the first to attend it. They did not specialize in 1 category of intelligence, as clones do now... no... they specialized in all of intelligence. They even passed ARC training and some of hardest combat simulations. The intelligence training was overseen by many members of Jango Fett's assembled "Cuy'val Dar". ''This group was a group of one hundred individuals summoned by Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, to come to Kamino to train clone troopers for the Galactic Republic. The 5 were outed by most of their clone brothers as they spent a lot of their time studying hard and training. The 5 had a special bond that would never disappear nonetheless. The 5 did know some members from Alpha-ARC and Null-ARC and became friends with some of them. Towards the end of their training, it was clear they would all lead battalions. After they completed an experimental course in their intelligence training, thousands of clone cadets would begin the classes. To be clear, the troopers only took one of the classes, and did not specialize intelligence as a whole like the Iota's did. Eventually, a large batch of intelligence troopers were made and were made into battalions. It was a sad goodbye for the clones... They knew in their hearts that they would see each-other again. Before the first battle of Geonosis, the 5 were assigned to separate, autonomous, battalions. Praal was assigned to the "''78th Intelligence Battalion".The 78th intelligence battalion focused on combat-intelligence. They would kill hostile clones, perform covert missions, sometimes defend/attack enemy strongholds. They were not always front line heavy, but sometimes had to complete front line objectives to complete or start and intelligence mission. Battle of Geonosis All 5 battalions deployed during the first battle of Geonosis. Praal was optimistic, as it was his first time in real combat. The Kaminoans could only make it so real. The intelligence did not push up with the main front line force, where many Jedi fought led them, but in the canyons and tunnels of Geonosis. Their target, a data facility, detailing all the droid factories on Geonosis. They were also tasked with killing the general and keeper of the intelligence facility, Tyzz Sat. The canyon they entered was infested with Geonosians and they would constantly pick a trooper or two off of the battalions. Praal saved much of his battalion that day by forming his troopers into 2 man groups, one watching the others back. They eventually made it to the data facility and quickly overran it. The shot that killed Tyzz Sat is said to have been shot straight from Praal's rifle. There was still no time for celebrating after victory had occurred. The 5 battalions were spread thin, as they were thrown at the base with no information and no smart plan. The 5 battalions in total lost about 30-50% of their men. The numbers are estimated to be in the thousands. Praal blamed himself, even though there was little he could do. The other 4 did the same. The other 4 tried different strategies that saved some of their men, but the countless numbers of Geonosians proved tough on the low manned battalions. Aftermath The first taste of battle shook the clones, as nothing could prepare them for the devastation and loss they felt on Geonosis. The 5 were called to a military meeting after the battle, seeking to reorganize the army. The 5 were given the title of Director for a new intelligence organization that was starting commonly called the directory. The directory used their 5 battalions to complete intelligence missions across the galaxy. The often worked hand in hand with other members from the intelligence bureau. The 5 would serve together equally in a 5 member unit, led by commander cards. They were ordered by their commander to carry out various missions across the galaxy. The only way they could handle this is because of their special training on Kamino. The battalions were often utilized hand in hand with intelligence needs.